From Spikes to Curls
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: Iruka sensei told me that if I stay as my favorite Jutsu for long enough, I'll get stuck! But, yeah, right, it's just a Jutsu. Such a thing can't really happen, right...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I'm Always Right!

"Believe it!"

-

(( Author's Note: This is my first Naruto ficcy! Yesss. And, just recently, I started watching the Anime. I also read the Manga, but I started reading it when it was pretty far in... So far, I don't really know much. I only know a few characters and their personalities, so sorry if I make anyone sound awkward, or anything like that. At the time I'm writing this, I've only seen up to the fourth episode, or so. Yeah. Right now, this Fanfiction is taking place in the academy, but they didn't do the 'Survival Test' with Kakashi, yet. They know that Kakashi is their 'personal jounin', but, they didn't do the Survival Test. Yeah, hard to explain. It's pretty much a made up time, but it's explainable in some sence. Well, if you have any questions, just review and I'll try to answer them in my next 'Author's Note'. Well, enjoy! ))

-

"Naaarrruuuutttoooooo!"

"Ha!" I gave a laugh as I bolted out of the Academy; Konohagakure's Ninja Academy.

Ah, by the way... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a twelve year old Hokage! Well... Not really. Not yet; One day, I will be Konohagakure's Hokage! Believe it!

I like ramen, eating ramen, cooking ramen, smelling ramen, buying ramen... The list goes on. ...Believe it!

Why am I telling you all this? You'll see soon enough.

"What's wrong, Iruka?" Several Chunin ran to the room in which Iruka-sensei let out the howl of my name.

Sitting cross-legged (and red faced), Iruka-sensei's fist was stationed on the wooden floorboards from his frustration. The pockets in his pant legs were pulled out, revealing him being broke.

"Naruto..." He started slowly as he glanced up to the others. "...Did his Sexy Jutsu and stole my money!"

"Again?" One Chunin snickered to another, until Iruka-sensei stood up abruptly (and loudly).

"Hey, where you going?" Another person in the group of five asked Iruka-sensei.

"I'm going to find Naruto," Iruka-sensei sighed, lightly pushing his way past them, out the sliding door. "I have to go to that dumb ramen cafe."

-

"Ramen in no time," With a cross of my legs, I patiently waited for Iruka-sensei to arrive at the small "resturant". My head rested on my hand, while my arm rested on the counter. I shifted a few times, trying to get comfortable on the hard stool, but I knew it was of no use; It would be uncomfortable any way I sat on it.

I turned my head at someone walking towards the outdoor cafe, when a smirk crawled apon my face. Iruka-sensei had arrived!  
"Naruto! You have to stop doing that!" Iruka-sensei's voice was at a monotone at the moment. "One day, you'll get stuck like that!"

"Like what?" I took the yen out of my pocket, then layed the money out infront of him on the table. "Iruka-sensei, the usual, please!"

"Fine, fine..." He passed the yen to the cook/waitress. Shaking her head (As she knew that I had pulled that trick on Iruka-sensei again), she walked away to make the ramen for the both of us.

"So, Sensei... 'Stuck like what?"

"Oh. Right. Well, Naruto, if you keep using that... 'trick'... Of yours, you'll probably get stuck one way or another... Stuck by not being able to return to your regular self. In other words, you'll get stuck in 'Sexy Jutsu' mode forever... Believe it!" Maybe if Iruka-sensei ended his speech with Naruto's 'Believe it!', Naruto would actually listen. Probably not, but it was worth a try.

"Yeah, Iruka-Sensei, and I say you're wrong. That would be like me being stuck in 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' mode forever! It's not going to happen, so, _believe it_!"

A while passed as me and Iruka-sensei stared it down; My bright, blue eyes against his dark brown. But when the cook/waitress planted the steaming ramen bowl infront of me, chopsticks at the bowl's side, I retreated from his eyes and slirped the ramen, showing my respect for the cook/waitress (Because here in Japan, slirping your ramen noodles shows a sign of respect, and that you're enjoying their cooking. If you don't slirp, they consider you to have no respect for them, and find it rude and sometimes offensive). She gave a slight smile, then disappeared into the back of the "resturant".

Iruka-sensei slirped his fill at that, and when he was finished, he stared me down once more.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei! Good ramen. I'll be full for a while," I gave a grin as I gave him a flash of a thumbs-up. Iruka-sensei slowly nodded. "Bye Iruka-sensei!"

"Mmhmm. See you at school tomorrow, Naruto -- Even though I don't teach you, I still see you."

"Yup. Bye!"

I hurried home, as the sun was setting and I was getting tired, now that another snowless-winter was coming around. Well, so-so; Not all that tired. When I was active and ready, though, there's no stopping Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!

-

As the alarm clock rang and screetched, my hand reached over and slammed the clock's button down. I just layed there for a moment, my face in the pillow, a few sheets tossed on the floor; I'd kicked them off again. But that was alright, it was always warm or 'regular' here in Konohagakure!

A while later, I groaned and got up. Then I got dressed. Then I ate breakfast that consisted of milk (Not sour, this time!) and mmm... Ramen! Ha! After that, I checked the time; Well, it was early. Training with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke would be in about a half hour. But then again, being early was good; Sakura was always early! Then I'd be in the classroom with her...

After me, myself and I adjusted my Konoha Hitai-ate on my head, I took off slowly towards the Academy; Now that I was a Genin, I had no time to skip! Now I was on my way to be the fifth Hokage... Believe it!

-

"AHEM..." I cleared my throught loudly as I layed my head on my hand, my arm resting on the row's large desk. I tapped my foot inpatiently on the floor. It was just Sakura, Sasuke and I. Kakashi-sensei, of course, was late like usual.

Sasuke stared out like the big chicken he was out the window, probably pondering dumb stuff that means nothing. Gah! He's so stupid! I hate him! Grr... So smug and quiet like that... How can the beautiful, big-headed Sakura fall for a loser like him!

Sakura blushed as pink as her gorgeous hair as she stared dreamily at that dummy, Sasuke. Grr. It makes me so pissed! Sasuke sucks crap. How could...! Agh! I don't even want to think about it!

Of course, I stared at Sakura. Ah, how could I not? She's just so pretty. I can't help it, okay!

My slit eyes then looked past the side-tracked Sakura at Sasuke. Damn it! What a loser. I wonder what I could do to make Sakura think of him as the idiot he really is. Hm... Oh! That was when I remembered the best plan I had probably ever thought up...! Believe it!

"Hey, Sasuke!" I jumped on the desk, then ran across the large, long desk, jumped across the space of steps between, then ran infront of Sasuke. I crossed my arms. From the window, he looked at me with his dumb black eyes. I smirked as I crossed my arms, while the pretty Sakura scowled harshly at me. "You always look so calm! Yeah, but you're just a cowerdly loser, worse then everyone else, and I can prove that! Believe it!" Sasuke snorted and narrowed his eyes at me. Sakura looked like she was going to jump up at beat me. I looked to her. "Watch, Sakura! You'll see that I'm better than this loser!"

I put my fingers together in the Jutsu formation, then jumped back to the desk on the row behind me. With a smirk (and a puff of smoke), I appeared as a new form; My Sexy Jutsu!

Yes, yes, of course; My plan is genius. I am one! Now Sakura will see a flustered Sasuke and think of him as one, dumb, stupid perverted lecher! Yeah! Then she'd like me as a process of elemination! Believe it!

Ah... But of course, stupid Sasuke didn't act the way I wanted him to.

I, as my Sexy Jutsu, gave a blink towards Sasuke. He gave me a strange look. His expression didn't change. Sakura, on the other hand, looked completly sickened and I was getting kind of scared; She didn't look happy. To make Sasuke squirm, I gave a wink and blew a kiss; So much for that idea. Damn Sasuke!

"Oh, come on! Pfft!" I changed back into my regular form and pointed harshly at Sasuke. "All the guys I know get all flustered when they see my Sexy Justu! ...You're not ordinary!"

Sakura's agressive facial expression calmed into a dreamy sigh. She put her hands to her face in a giggle. "Oh, you're right for once, Naruto. Sasuke's_ definetly not _ordinary..."

"No!" I said, sorry to break Sakura's bubble. I gave a smile as I thought what I knew to be the truth. Poor Sakura, she'll be sick to her stomach. Hopefully she doesn't hate me for it, as well as Sasuke... But as long as Sasuke's out of her system, I'll know my job on this Earth (Other than being the fifth Hokage) would be done. "I get it, Sasuke...! Ha! You're about to be found out-- By me! Believe it!"

_Poof!_

"Aaah!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She covered her red face as she leant down to look at the ground. "Naruto! Oh my-- You're disgusting!"

"Uhh..." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. His face turned green.

"Haha! I proved it! Sasuke likes men!" I nearly fell over, howling with laughter. My new plan had been turning into a type of Sexy Jutsu; But instead of a busty young woman, I turned into Kakashi-sensei! And my plan had pretty-much worked! Sasuke was obviously flustered.

But then again; Sasuke wasn't flustered the way I thought he was. He leant over and threw up. Sakura looked on the verge of that. But before I could turn back...

"Oh. Um..." Kakashi-sensei's eyes raised, shocked. "...Naruto, would that be your Sexy Jutsu? Ha... Well, I'm flattered, but it's not how I imagined it. Hm. 'Fair job, though. But I guess you can sit down now for us to start the lesson."

"Uhh..." My face turned as red as everyone else's. I gave a slight nod, transformed back into my regular form and sat down. Sakura peeked up, turning red all over again when she saw the real, fully-dressed Kakashi-sensei. I bet I scarred her. And Sasuke was done being sick at that. He looked up weakly, listening to the lesson as he rested his queasy head on his arms. He was slouched, uncomfortably. _Hm_. Could I be feeling sorry for that jerk? Let me think; ... _No_.

-

"Gawd! You're such a pervert! I can't believe you'd do that, Naruto! I knew you were sick, but not to be thinking of Kakashi-sensei naked! Agh!" Sakura screetched as she got outside; Academy was over for the day. We'd have to go tomorrow. "And poor Sasuke! He was sick for the whole morning!"  
"I'm fine now," Sasuke repeated for a the millionth time. "Really."

It was obvious that he was getting annoyed. But if it was me Sakura was going on about, I'd be flattered. Ah... Sakura. But how can you blame me? Drooling over that Uchiha-weirdo like that... It makes me sicker than I made Sasuke.

"Pfft," I snorted, knowing nothing I could say or do would make the situation more enjoyable... Or, well, to anyone else, I mean.

"I think you owe Sasuke an apology."

"Ttch, yeah, right!" I was distraught to know that Sakura would say such a heinous thing; I, Naruto Uzumaki, say 'I'm sorry' to the stupid Sasuke Uchiha? - Ha! Never! "I would do anything and everything before I said that to him!" I jerked my thumb in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke gave a smirk. "'Anything'?"  
"Yeah, anything. What's it to you?"

"Well, how about this..."

Sasuke coarsly whispered his dum-- Or, my plan, to me in my ear. I nodded. Ah, it wasn't that half bad for such a brained-lossed loser.

"Hm. Fine, I'll do it!" I agreed, making an agressively excited pose. "If this is what I have to do instead of saying some dumb ol' appology to you, then I'll do it! Believe it!"

I was so conceited about my upcoming plan, that I didn't hear Sakura and Sasuke whispering with a laugh behind my back.

"Wow, he's got to be real stupid to actually do that," Sakura whispered to Sasuke, unsure if I was actually going to do such an idiotic thing-- Which I was.

"Yeah, but it'll be amusing to watch."

"That's true. Oh, Sasuke, you're so smart!"

"Pfft... I know."

-

The next morning, I got up, ate my scumptious breakfast (That, today, consisted on some tasty miso ramen with toast!) and went off to the Academy, like Kakashi-sensei told us to. I went early, meeting up with a no-brained Sasuke (Like usual) and a giggling Sakura, looking pretty as usual. Hm. Her forehead seemed to glow more radient than usual... Ah, that's just me talking. I'll stop now. Anyways, I got ready for my plan. I couldn't stop snickering. Damn! Stupid Sasuke. I'll do this prank, and then I'll have to make up a buncha' good ones that'll blow his damn smirk off his stupid face.

Soon enough, Kakashi-sensei came late as usual. That's when I started my plan.

The paper-sliding door opened with a crack shyly.

"Are you Kakashi-sensei?" A high-pitched, girly voice (AKA. Me) asked nervously. She (I) poked her (my) head in the door (door).

Long, blonde hair in pig-tails with large, blue eyes. I had covered up my Kitsune-whisker markings with some of Sakura's makeup before Kakashi-sensei came, so he wouldn't tell it was me.

I dressed in a tiny, tiny Kimono that just covered my bottom like a miracle, and it was really tight, plus the amount of stuff my Sexy Jutsu had. Haha! It was a sunshine yellow, golden yellow and light, light orange, a tight, large flowered obi (Which also helped cover my backside) that matched the color of my kimono.

Kakashi-sensei raised his eye at me.

"Y-Yes. You are?"

'_Oh crap!_' I thought to myself. I nearly blurted out. '_I didn't make up a name!_'

Sakura, Sasuke and a single Clone Jutsu of myself looked at me intently. Sasuke was holding back rare laughter, while Sakura was unimpressed; Probably with my outfit, and the way I thought of how girls were supposed to look (Hence, my Sexy Jutsu).

"Oh... Uh..." I said slowly. I blushed a bit. "My name is... Eika!"

"Mm. Alright, Eika. What did you want?"

"Ah... I'm... Lost!" I had slowly entered the room, walking near Kakashi-sensei as I thought. When I finished my fake excuse, I pressed myself onto Kakashi-sensei so it would seem like I was sad and somewhat scared.

When my Sexy Jutsu's bust pressed against Kakashi-sensei, he immediatly flushed. I was surprised; I didn't think he'd be so easy to trick! So, to make him more nervous, I put my head on his shoulder.

"Er..." Kakashi-sensei's words stumbled. He wasn't exactly able to speak properly without studdering. Ha! What a loser! Ah... Of course, he wasn't exactly as lame as Sasuke. And plus, with my hot Sexy Jutsu, I wouldn't blame Kakashi-sensei.

I opened my closed eye for a moment to look at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke gave a slight nod. I grinned.

_Poof_!

"Ahaaahaa! Hahaaha! I got you, Kakashi-sensei! I got you so bad! Haaahaa! Believe it, Kakashi-sensei! I got you!" I laughed, nearly tearing as I jumped away from my Sensei. Poor Kakashi-sensei looked absolutely shocked. "That was my Sexy Jutsu, and _oh_, did I ever get you with it!"

"But--"

_Poof_!

My Clone Jutsu dissappeared with a puff of smoke.

"That was a Clone Jutsu! I thought you whould have known, but I guess you didn't. That's okay, though! Just admit it! I'm _that _good, and I'll be the best of the best Shinobi!"

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke slowly. She stood up. Sasuke, too, looked shocked. All eyes were on me. Now I was confused.

"Huh? What is it, Sakura?"

She wasn't exactly able to speak. All she did was point at me.

"Eh?" I looked down. What had happened left me both confused and frickin' scared the crap out of me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Oh, Crap...!

-

((Author's Note: Haha! I had left you all with some sort of Wanna-be Cliffy! Muaha! Well, this chapter will make pretty-much everything make sence in a way of speaking. You'll have to read and find out for yourself. Well, R and R with some creative critisism (NOT FLAMES) and tell me what you think. Or if I made something in the fic Naruto-incorrect, tell me and I'll check into it, then fix it so I'm not Naruto-illiterate. Ha! Well, anyways, enjoy!))

-

When I looked down, my slit eyes opened large. My happy, joyous expression dropped.

I was still in my Sexy Jutsu mode, breasts and all.

"W-what?" I looked up to Kakashi-sensei in horror. Now he was the one who was laughing. Sasuke did, too. Ah, but my gorgeous, sensitive and compassionate Sakura was udderly confused. She felt for me! But then again, what the hell was I doing thinking about my Sensei and my fellow Ninja-cell?; I was still a chick! Why was I still in my Sexy Jutsu mode!

Well, at least, I had my regular outfit back. That was a plus. And that uncomfortable makeup also made it's leave, somehow; But I guess it doesn't really matter. After all... I'm still a chick!

"What's going on!" I yelled. Gawd! Someone around here better answer me! But all of them (Except for my Sakura) continued laughing. It was driving me up a flippin' tree. Man, Sasuke; Because of this, I swear, I feel like sticking your Konoha hitai-ate up your ass! Then I'd kick it!

"This isn't funny, Naruto! You're just being plain perverted! Just quit your sick Sexy Jutsu and let's start our lesson!" Sakura growled at me, guessing that I was kidding. Knowing me, I could see why she thought I was kidding, but then again, a little trust would be good here, people!

"Sakura, I thought at least you would believe me! --"

Sakura then mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear her; "Pfft, yeah, right."

"--But I'm stuck! I swear!"

"How could you get stuck in a Jutsu, Naruto? That doesn't add up!"

"Not everything adds up, Sakura!" I cried. "Take 'substraction', for example! You aren't adding, you're 'substracting'! Believe it!"

The room went to a pathetic silence.

Sasuke looked like he was going to die from laughter (Good riddance), while Kakashi-sensei put his hand to his head. Then he shook his head. (It was like a Kakashi-sensei Dance!) Sakura was unimpressed; Either by the fact of my horrid pronounciation, or from the problem at hand.

"What do I do now, Kakashi-sensei!" I asked, hoping for an answer that would do some good.

Instead, this is the B.S. I got; "You sit down, then we start today's lesson."

-

After the lesson, a distressed-me, a gorgeous Sakura and a stupid, dumb Sasuke left the Academy together.

Still, I was a chick. Hmm. But then again, that wasn't all that bad. I was now the only one in the Academy who was a guy with boobs; _Ha_! Take that, Konohamaru! He'll be so jealous... Hm... Yet so confused... (Konohamaru's brain can't possibly fit in all this complicated crap; It'll probably explode... Ah... But that would be just too good of a day!)

Hey... That's when a dumb idea hit my head! Sakura couldn't hit me a or call me a 'pervert' now, because, well, I was one of her kind! And what did that mean? Well, what did girls do together? Hmm...

"Oh, Sakura! I was just wondering," I slung my arm around her shoulders. Immediatly, Sakura stopped, looking shocked and pissed in one expression. I was worried, yet, hoping that my thought of invincibility from her would stand guard. "Wanna have a sleep-over party, or go ..." I paused. What else did girls do together? I turned my head to look around. Instantly, I saw a delightful sight. "...Go change in the change room, sometime? Girls like that kind of stuff, right? And I'm a girl now, and so are you, so we can be friends!" I gave a cute grin. But Sakura didn't return it. She still looked pissed off, more than anything. Now, I was scared; No, not scared. About to crap my freakin' pants! "Oh. And now that I'm a girl now, you can't hit me. I'm invincible from other girls. Believe it."

Sasuke covered his mouth, about to splurge out in laughter again. Right now, I was ready to punch his damn head in and kick the smile off his face... Hm... And I would legally be allowed to! I'm a chick now, eh? Believe it!

"First of all, Naruto," Sakura jerked away from me. "Girls don't have hobbies that include anything perverted like going into change rooms and doing stupid things like that. Sleep-overs, maybe, but that's only with _real_ girls. Not _Jutsus_. And second of all, never in hell would I be your friend! You're sick and obnoxious. --No offence, though. And thirdly, if you were invincible, then I wouldn't be able to do this!"

**POW!**

"Oww! Dammit, Sakura! Why'd you have to go and do that!" I growled through clenched teeth as I rubbed a big 'ol bump on the top of my head; Courtesy of Sakura. Grr! She's one strong tomboy; Believe it!

"Because you're a pervert," Sakura scoffed, now all beside Sakura, way ahead of me. Heck, Sakura, what do you see in that ass! "And just to make it clear, Naruto, we'll probably never be more than classmates."

DAMN! Stupid Sakura! She crushed all my hopes and dreams in one frickin' smash of ... one... two... eleven... No, seven words after the comma! Well, seven words including one 'appostrophized' word.

Anyways, after that, I went home, had some ramen, went to bed. Like usual. ...Sigh. Believe it.

-

Soon enough, a week went by and I was still a chick. Ah, but I was getting used to it.

Er... Well, to be perfectly honest, there's one thing I keep forgetting about being a girl; Going to the bathroom sitting down. Damn! I can't even count how many times I forgot that, and... Erm... I'm actually too embarrassed to even say what was the result of that, okay! Believe it, you don't want to know!

Stupid Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei finally stopped making fun of me. Sakura started being more friendly towards me, and so did other girls; Including that Hyuga Hinata chick... Man, is she one shy girl! I go up to her and be all like, 'Hi Hinata!' and she'd be all like, '_eeeeee_!' ... Oh, boy, I'm actually starting to talk like a chick now! Grr... Believe it!

"Hi Naruto," A small group of girls giggled as I walked singularily down the halls of the Academy. Hm. I wasn't exactly sure if they were being sarcastic or friendly, but I waved back. They giggled more. Ah, I guess they were being sarcastic. So I guess that's not a good piece of proof to show how people were being friendly towards me. But anyways, I went to the room Kakashi-sensei reserved for Sakura, Sasuke and I, and I learned some crap... Wait... Maybe I should put quotations around "learned"... Ah! Here we go.

"I'm feeling bored," I folded my arms behind my head as the three of us walked home. Sasuke smirked. Sakura giggled, covering her mouth.

"If you're feeling bored, I have another dare for you," Sasuke grinned evilly, though I didn't yet know his pervy little plan. He gave a look to Sakura; It would seem that she knew what Sasuke was talking about. "Unless you're chicken, Chicken."

"No! No, I'm not chicken! I'll do it! Yeah!" I exclaimed, my arms stretching up into the air. I almost giggled; I had to stop myself! I was a young man! ...Or, unless, I used to be. "What is it, Sasuke? Tell me! You know I'll do it!"

"Well, look over there, and you'll see the dare for what it is," Stupid Sasuke, not wanting to give a damn clue, motioned over to the left. I turned my head. My face turned red at what I saw.

Damn! What a pervert! And Sakura scolds me! Sasuke's the one who has to get his lecherous head checked, as what he pointed at was the Girl's Locker Room! And what was in it... Well, it was obvious. A bunch'a girls my age, since you could hear the shower water on the floor... The girls giggling... Hmm... Maybe it wasn't all that bad of an idea. Brilliant Sasuke! Or... Wait... What the _hell_ am I saying!

"Uhh... Oo... Erg... Sasuke...! You damn pervert! You see, Sakura! Sasuke's nasty! Gah! _Believe it!_ Or... You have to now, because I proved it! Yeah!" I exclaimed, from being sidetracked from the mere building, then turning my attention towards Sakura, to try and convince her about Dirty-Boy Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke's no pervert! You're a girl now, so it really doesn't matter," Sakura stuck up for Sasuke in her knowledgeable manner. Damn. She had got me there! She's _sooooo_ smart! Hee! But then again, damn Sasuke for getting away with it!

"Ah... You're right..." I said slowly as I took a step towards the Girl's Locker Room. Sakura and Sasuke followed. "Wait outside for me, though, okay?"

"We were going to."

"Oh... Good."

So I headed to outside the Girl's Locker Room. I remembered memories from many months ago, when I used to sneak in there, then later get the life smacked out of me; And damn, were those chicks bi-- strong. Yes. Strong... Heh...

Steam still coated the inside and rolled clumsily out of the doors that led inside. The floor was still wet to my now-bare feet. Giggles still echoed throughout. I looked one more time at the sign at the front of the building, wondering what it would be like now that I was an actual girl heading on in there...

-

_"Hee hee, hey Naruto!" One girl would giggle, waving estatically to me, covered only by a single white towel. Her wet hair would be at least shoulders length, brown and shiney. If the towel wasn't there, it would cover all that would need to be above the waist. She would motion her hand towards the spot where the showers took place, just beyond the lockers. "Us girls are going to have a wet towel fight! Then a few of us want to compare! Wanna join us?"_

_-_

My face turned red. I blushed. Sakura shook her head, knowing why I was hesitating. Sasuke snickered, probably guessing and hoping that I would get the brains pulped out of me. Ha, like that would happen. Ur... Now that I think about it, maybe it would. No. It could. It was a mere possibility. One that would need me to try and test it out, and I had no problem with that at all! Haha!

I headed on in, then got changed into a white towel, putting my clothing into a free, open locker. Then I wandered throughout the Locker Room; No girls were in sight yet. But their voices were getting closer. I could hear the pinky-toe-deep water splashing about near by.

"Oooo! Who's there?" A cute voice asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto," I squeaked. They all squealed. Their voices were very, very familiar. I think they were about my age, maybe a year or two older. And plus, everyone in the whole Konohagakure knew that I was now stuck as a chick. I guess I was safe.

"Hmm. Oh! Naruto, yeah, I remember!" The voice giggled estatically. Others joined. "Well, Naruto, we're gonna' have a wet towel fight, and then..." Giggling was heard once more. My heart skipped another beat. Then two. "...Well, some of the girls want to compare! Hee! And since you're a girl now, do you want to joi--"

"Yeah! Uh... I mean... Sure." My voice cracked hoarsly even though I was no longer a male.

"Ooo. That's good. So, come on!"

"Y-yeah, coming!"

I scurried on towards the shower area. I nearly threw up at what I saw.

Yeah, sure, there were a bunch'a chicks in little white towels, but it would seem that the towels, as big as they are, were much too small for the gorilla-sized girls. Ugh... The one that I suspected that called me had brown, wet, straggly hair... Yeah... You guessed it; It would probably cover what needed to be above the waist. But, damn, was she one fat, ugly, unibrowed cow! Agh! Believe it!

"Uh...!" My pupils shrank. Just my luck, all the chicks were unibrowed gorillas; As mean as it sounds, you should have seen it. But then again, that idea wouldn't be recommended. That was when it hit me; DAMN THAT STUPID SASUKE! He knew all along! And Sakura was his partner in crime! Agh, dammit, they fooled me so bad! "I-I forgot something in... In the other room, and I have to--to go do... do stuff. Sorry! Maybe another time! Ha. Ha. Ha... Ughm..." I turned around, then ran the hell to my clothes. I got changed, then discarded the towel on the floor and bolted out of the Change Room. I fell sputtering on my knees before Sakura and Sasuke.

It would also seem that they were about do die from laughter.

Hrmfh! And because of this, I wouldn't care if either of them did! Even Sakura! Gorgeous Sakura... She betrayed me! Betrayed me, I tell you! Believe it, I would get those stupid bastards back! Beeeliiieeevvveee itttt!


End file.
